


(TTS Podfic) Pretense Never Suited Us by the_ragnarok

by saltyunicorn



Series: Mixed podfics [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Podfic, Relationship Negotiation, Sex Pollen, Sharing a Bed, mention of abusive relationship, text to speech podfic, well more like cuddle pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Author's summary - A drug that removes inhibitions has an unexpected effect on John.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: Mixed podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	(TTS Podfic) Pretense Never Suited Us by the_ragnarok

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pretense never suited us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057209) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

Follow the link to the story on my google drive. Either download or listen.

[Pretense Never Suited Us](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18d0RjGcM3t5CHqgsRJCBTiRxswXCSlHA)

Thank you the_ragnarok for letting me podficcing this.


End file.
